Yami's Drabble
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: It all started with one, very, very, very, small favor… (SetoYami)


**Title:** Yami's Drabble

**Rating: **PG to PG-13

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** Seto x Yami

**Other Pairings:** one-sided Jou + Seto, hints of Bakura x Malik

**Summary:** It all started with one, very, very, very, small favor…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Warnings: Seto x Yami FLUFF, lovesick and blushing Yami (and Seto, too) **with some mild cursing… shounen-ai (_boy x boy romance_)… hints of one-sided Jou + Seto…

**Spoilers: **none

**Inspired By: **A real life story/experience!

**Character Note: **Jou is really baaaaddddddd and planning and selfish in this fic… XP oh, and the others are pretty oblivious too…

**Fic Notes: **Hmm, this is all mainly based on Yami's POV…

**Status:** complete

"Talking"

Thinking 

Change Scene/Place

I do **_NOT_** tolerate flames (**especially, but not limited to **those who bash the pairing SetoYami) because if I happen to read a fic, which features a pairing I greatly dislike, I don't flame it. I consider it a responsibility of the reader to read the warnings, pairing specified, the summary (which still includes the pairing in parenthesis) and the **Universal Rule For Reading My Yaoi Pieces **(which is posted in my bio)

If you do **NOT** like _fanfiction_, _Yu-Gi-Oh_, _Yaoi _OR _shounen-ai_ AND/OR the pairing **_SetoYami_** (or **_YamiSeto_**), **LEAVE**. It is **_NOT _**too late to press the BACK button.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Favors, favors, favors…**

Chapter summary: Jou chickens out on the day he's supposed to meet Kaiba. Who does he turn to for help, as everyone seemed to be afraid of explaining to an angry brunet CEO?

Names: Yami Yami no Yuugi; Malik Malik Ishtar (hikari); Bakura Yami no Bakura; Ryou Ryou (hikari); Marik Yami no Marik

Fic notes: This fic is completely on Yami's POV and yes, to make things simpler, Yami (Bakura and Marik, too) already has a body of his own… this is set in fall so the temperatures are kinda cold…

* * *

Yami really had the feeling that something wrong is bound to happen. His aibou wholeheartedly told him about the signs of bad luck. Then, he also happened to read a whole damned book regarding karma, bad luck and terrible forebodings, lying oh-so-innocently on Yugi's bedroom's floor.

After tripping on the maze of mangas, comic books, toys, plushies and the like in his aibou's bedroom uncountable dozens of times, Yami had the feeling that there are more bad things to come.

Nope, he won't say the magic words: 'There's nothing that could be worse than this.' He really wouldn't mind seeing someone, say, Jounouchi, say that and become more unlucky, but he didn't particularly want an embarrassing challenging of the 'worse' to apply to his royal case.

He loved having his own body, his own self. At last, people surrounding him are starting to notice, however slowly, that he is different from his totally innocent, generous, naïve, and incessantly cheerful aibou, named Yugi.

And like all other humans living and breathing the most-probably-polluted-air around them, he also hated some things. Come on, even Yugi _hated _being alone with the homicidal other half of Malik Ishtar or the insane other half of his dear friend Ryou.

Well, he hated it when other people mistake him to be as naïve, innocent and cheerful as Yugi. This is one particular example, and no, he still wouldn't say that things couldn't get much worse.

The situation at hand: Jounouchi is begging at him, practically kneeling before his feet, helping to scrub the dust of the Game Shop's living room's floor.

Yami is about to ask about what the heck is Jou's problem, but Yugi – along with his ever-present friends – explained to him the details of the male blonde's predicament.

Yami didn't say anything, he didn't throw a friggin' tantrum, he didn't widen his eyes into big saucers, he didn't gape like a fish, he didn't faint, he didn't go under a hysterical nervous breakdown… hmm, they were all relieved to find out that Yami didn't oppose the idea **_too _**_badly_.

Yet, his flaring eyes burned a very, very, hostile question in their faces. His crimson glare practically yelled the question:

_Why the hell would I do that?_

Ah, ah. They need to explain the situation carefully to the oblivious Yami, Yami no Yuugi, pharaoh and King of Games.

And judging from the upset rage that flared in the leather-clad teen's eyes, they're going to need all the coaxing skills they could have.

* * *

Yami blinked, trying to process the situation at hand carefully inside his mind. Okay, not working. His mind is suffering from extreme shock, disbelief, and jealousy… … jealousy?

"I'll think about it," Yami said firmly, making his way towards his tidy bedroom. He dismissed the hopeful looks on his friends' faces.

Really.

He still couldn't believe it. Where has he been during the last month!

Apparently, according to Jounouchi's tale full of sweetness of a strawberry-flavored pocky, which was dramatically retold in Anzu's fairy-tale fashion, Jou and Kaiba _already_ had an affair for past five months now. That first, introductory line already made Yami's heart race towards the icy pits of hell in Antarctica, but he managed to pull through towards the next points in their vivid and heartfelt storytelling.

They had been going out secretly during classroom breaks and the like, but they haven't been on an official, romantic date.

By this point of the story, Jou and Anzu already had huge pinkish hearts in their eyes. Tristan, Mai, Otogi and Ryou looked supportive of their friends – as _usual_. Shizuka avoided all eye contact with anyone; Yugi looked somber despite the cheerful grin pasted on his cherubic, youthful face. Bakura, Malik and Marik wore bored looks, but it was mixed with high levels of frustration and the 'urge' to speak out, but the time hasn't come _yet_.

Yami is horridly confused about Jou's story, as well as to his friends' reactions. Essentially, he is the only one in their not-so-little group that knew of Jou's chivalric tales with his one-and-only favorite rival.

Honestly, bitter and horrified feelings aside, he absolutely didn't think Kaiba is the type of person that would be smitten by Jou's cheerful attitude towards life. Kaiba needs someone who is like him: who has strong beliefs, who has seen the demons of his past, who has encountered many dangers and overcame them all, someone that claimed victory over him.

Someone… someone who's…

**_Me.

* * *

_**

Yami spent the rest of his time allotment – courtesy of a hysterical Jou and a supportive group of friends – thinking about his decision. He loved, _still _love, his brunet CEO rival.

And because he was _too_ scared to admit his love before, Jou managed to get ahead of him in the race. Yes, he had always noticed Jou's attraction towards Kaiba. But he really didn't expect even in his most horrible dreams that Kaiba would return Jounouchi's feelings for him.

Oh well, the ability that Kaiba disliked the most in him is his biggest defeat. His overconfidence regarding Kaiba's emotions made him lose to Jou.

Now, before he starts babbling about anything else, he tried to remember Jou's cheer-filled face and smile earlier, as he and Anzu retold the story Jou spent a whole month telling them the blossoming of lust-induced love between him and the dragon tamer.

He is Jou's friend. He's supposed to help him.

Though it still confused him, on why Jou would ditch Kaiba in their first date. Jou told them that he was so overwhelmed, as Kaiba asked him out earlier today on a date. He was so overcame by the surprisingly romantic turn of events, to the point that he doesn't know what to do.

So, he'd ditch Kaiba first to be able to think some more.

Yami made a face. It simply didn't make any sense. Well, he couldn't argue with the fact that Jou doesn't make a sense about anything. He frowned, his facial features contemplative. He didn't really get it.

He smiled a bit at the last thought. If he told Bakura, Marik, or any one of his rivals about his puzzlement regarding the situation presented to him, they'd probably laugh their heads off continuously. Yami, the King of Games, unable to make something out of the situation? That certainly would bring a good laugh into their stuffed faces, Yami is sure.

But he isn't perfect. He isn't the champion of all things. He may be skilled at **all **types of games, but this thing… these swirling emotions he had for his rival, his indecision between supporting his aibou's best friend or going for his own – most probably to-be-rejected – love, his cowardice to face Kaiba about his own affections… He is truly at a loss on how to handle things.

He may be the most ruthless, bravest, wisest, strongest, and maybe even sexiest (oh yeah!) person in his life as a pharaoh of Ancient Egypt, but he is asinine regarding to handling his emotions.

To get straight to the point – he wasted how many minutes sorting out his emotions and coming up with nothing anyway – Jou asked him to go to the date with Kaiba, and explain to him in a sugarcoated way that Jou is afraid of the sudden change in things. Jou also asked him to keep Kaiba company, and make sure that nothing wrong will happen. And, Jou asked him to do everything in his power and ability, to **_not_** let Kaiba leave until Yami is sure that the brunet isn't mad.

Again, it didn't make any sense. Why would Jou ditch Kaiba, if he knew in the first place that Kaiba wouldn't be the happiest little camper around if he found out that Jou is 'scared' of his sudden interest in romantic moments?

To go or not to go…

Damn, it's about time to admit that he really needed some help.

But, who to turn to?

He certainly couldn't ask for Yugi-tachi's help or opinion on that matter – hell, they are currently pounding on the door, while distantly yelling that Jou's date with Seto Kaiba is within thirty minutes. He couldn't ask Ishizu or Shaadi – they wouldn't give any straight answer. They always give answers in riddles – and Yami didn't have any time right now.

Damn, thirty minutes!

Well, the only persons available at the moment are: Bakura, Malik and Marik.

A frown descended upon Yami's serious face, his expression void of any other emotion. He didn't like the idea of consulting the psychopaths for any reason, so that's totally out of question.

"Just go and see what happens, damn it." The usually sarcastic voice piped from the slightly ajar door, pinning Yami's stern gaze to the doorway. Yami whirled around quickly, not expecting any company. He wasn't speaking out loud or anything, and he made sure that his face is blank – _how _did Bakura even _know _what he is thinking about?

Wait, Bakura didn't say anything damageable yet…

"What's the matter, _pharaoh_? Can't take seeing your beloved priest snatched away?" The tone was snide, and an extra stress was placed upon the title the fiend oh-so-respectfully called Yami. However, Yami let it slide, as he focused on analyzing Bakura's second statement. His face is still blank, and he didn't give any sort of reaction to the almost-accusation.

"Just saying something doesn't exactly mean it's true," Malik Ishtar said, coming up to Bakura, wrapping his arms teasingly around the pale-skinned thief. Bakura didn't resist the motion, but rather, smirked evilly towards Yami's direction and started kissing the blonde Egyptian.

The former pharaoh blushed brightly for a moment, before remembering his dignity and honor, and skillfully willed the coloring while he turned his head in modesty and a display of privacy. He _almost_ didn't notice Malik's other half standing near him, almost touching his clothes. However, the more insane of the two blondes didn't come any closer, and Yami thanked the heavens that Marik still hated him too much to be able to contain the disgust in coming within ten meters near him.

Marik leaned down on purpose, taunting Yami with his lack in the height department, and whispering the message mockingly. The confident and cocky tone of the voice flared Yami's determination – and spiked his decision with regards to helping Jounouchi.

"This is what you could be missing."

* * *

Yami had made his decision. He only had fifteen minutes left, and he knew that Kaiba didn't like waiting. Though, before running out of the Game Shop, he was halted when Malik Ishtar helpfully whispered a sentence to him.

**Date:** Spending time with somebody you like, doing things that coincides in both your interests or things that you enjoy.

Yami quickly pushed the thought into the front of his mind, as he slipped his standard black leather jacket on. He didn't bother with the buttons, though the autumn wind is _slightly_ chilly. He assumed that in a date – unlike Jou's discomfort with having to present a version of him that's very likeable – one must be his own self.

Then again, what did he know about dating anyway? He most assuredly didn't date as a pharaoh; he was too preoccupied with saving his country from the roaming Shadow Monsters. He didn't know anything regarding this lifetime; it wasn't like he's been on his own for a long time.

Then, he quickly banished insecure thoughts, as he dashed towards his destination.

Yami placed a hand over his racing heart, glad to arrive right on time with Jou's date with Kaiba. He is here now, in front of the luxurious Domino Mall, the huge clock ticking almost just above the bench he's standing in front of.

His object of own affections, Seto Kaiba, sat in a wooden bench, _alone_. He had his legs crossed, his arms also crossed in front of his chest, his eyes narrowed in a look of unsuppressed irritation and annoyance. His isolated place, Yami is very much willing to bet, was earned due to the work of his trademark icy glares.

The thought brought a slight grin in his normally serious features. A glare from his sitting rival snatched the happy grin away.

"Where's the mutt?" A harsh remark greeted Yami, as the brunet didn't even offer the leather-clad teen to sit in the bench. Being the royal pharaoh that he once was, Yami sat uninvited, but the brunet didn't make any remarks about his impudence.

"Well… am I late?" Yami asked casually, trying to break in the news without sounding it bad for Jou – seeing that the idea is scrumptiously tempting to do.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and faced Yami. He spoke slowly, as if explaining to a child without any bit of intellect. "I don't recall the mutt inviting you in this arrangement."

Arrangement…?

What the hell is Kaiba talking about? 

Yami's blank face responded to Kaiba's remark, and Yami tried his best to suppress any look of confusion surface in his features. For one, Kaiba is still calling Jou a 'mutt'. Aren't they supposed to be on a closer relationship than before? Then, Kaiba said that '…the mutt inviting…' According to Jou and Anzu's thespian storytelling laced with some bits of reenactment, Kaiba was the one who invited Jou into their date.

What's going on? 

"You're wasting my time." The statement sounded final, so Yami immediately stood up as soon as he saw Kaiba's limbs starting to stretch and stand from the wooden bench.

"Jou asked me to tell you that he couldn't come." Yami said, politely bowing his head. He didn't know why is he acting so damn submissive and apologetic for what he didn't do, but he felt that damned urge to assure himself that Kaiba isn't mad at him.

"Why are you here?" Kaiba's voice asked out last, sounding defeated and tired. Yami decided that being blunt is his only hope to survive this mess, so he started telling the CEO about Jou's hasty apologies about not arriving on their date.

Yami really tried hard not to blink in disbelief. He repeated mantras over his head all over again, but so far, none had been successful enough to lodge itself in his brain.

"What date is that mutt talking about!" Kaiba roared in anger, fury, shock, disbelief and utter vexation. Yami didn't know if he should reprimand Kaiba for showing his anger out in the public unashamedly, if he should be angry with Jounouchi for lying to him and to everybody else, or if he should laugh at Kaiba's positively indignant reaction.

In the end, his mind decided that Kaiba looked cute staying angry and indignant. A grin escaped him and it had Kaiba glaring at him, though the glare wasn't so effective without much conviction.

By the time Yami finished snickering and grinning at his incensed rival, Kaiba was sitting down in the wooden bench again, ignoring the crowd walking around the Domino Mall completely. Yami recovered and asked his rival/friend/ex-priest/whatever about the 'date' again.

Maybe Kaiba was embarrassed of his relationship with Jou? Or maybe Kaiba didn't want others to know that he could also say some sappy, gushy, sugary, romantic words?

"Are you really sure you didn't ask him out on a date this morning?" Yami asked seriously, all the evidence that he was teasing Kaiba earlier was gone. The Game King façade is back, and it hid all the ache, jealousy and hurt that Yami felt as he asked the question.

Kaiba answered him truthfully, while staring into his own crimson irises. "He told me yesterday morning to come to the Domino Mall today only because he needed to tell me something important…"

That extremely confused the red-eyed teen. Why would Jou lie to all of them about his 'relationship' with Kaiba?

"So… you really don't have any relationship with Jounouchi-kun?" Yami pressed further, wanting to be assured that there is really nothing between the two.

Kaiba must have noted the slight slip of desperation in Yami's voice, as his face adapted his winning smirk. "Jealous much, Yami?"

Yami ducked his head low, trying to cover his embarrassment as his reaction to Kaiba's teasing statement. He tried to tell himself that Kaiba is merely teasing him, so he shouldn't feel flustered and all that. Yet, the fact that it was Kaiba who asked him that, overruled his logical thoughts.

Then, when Yami seemed to have willed his blush away, he looked up to see Kaiba's head turned away from him, a slight tinge of pink splaying across his face.

It made Yami blush all over again.

Yami sighed in happiness, as soon as he and Kaiba managed to break the awkward blushing moment between the two of them. Despite the high sun signaling noontime, they were both shielded from the heat and shine by the tall autumn trees.

He could feel his stomach growling softly in hunger, his mind reminding him that he still haven't eaten his breakfast yet. It's not like it's his fault that he felt like puking his whole stomach out as soon as he heard another part of Jou's romanticizing imagination spoken out loud.

Yep, it's not his fault that he's extremely jealous.

"Do you want to have lunch _with me_?" Kaiba asked almost nervously, his eyes not meeting Yami's lustrous orbs. Yami felt his stomach protest wildly, and he nodded politely, before he found himself staring in a dumbfounded manner at the back of Kaiba's violet trench coat with a silly grin on his face.

_Did he just say: 'have lunch **with me**'?_

Yami glanced at Kaiba sheepishly, still unsure if it is truly okay for the CEO to pay for their food. Yami didn't doubt that it would do nothing to affect Kaiba's wealth, but he didn't want Kaiba to think that he was forced to come to this 'date' because his food is for free.

"Thanks for the delicious lunch, Kaiba." Yami said, smiling to show his appreciation. Dining in a popular Italian restaurant had been exciting, even if Yami is most certainly underdressed. But he is the famous King of Games – practically a celebrity – so _why_ should he _care_?

Kaiba smiled softly in return. Throughout lunch, Kaiba surprised – and most decidedly impressed – Yami by acting truly like a gentleman, and by smiling at him ever so often. The leather-loving teen was very glad to know that he is one of the only two persons in this world who have seen Seto's genuinely happy smile.

"Call me Seto," Seto offered, before guiding Yami out of the fancy restaurant by holding Yami's one shoulder with one hand. The warmth seeped thru Yami's jacket and tight top, and he smiled contentedly.

* * *

What the hell are we doing anyway? 

He went to the Domino Mall to tell Seto that Jou couldn't come for their date, and he ended up 'dating' Seto and now, they're on a first name basis?

Whoa, things are getting really exciting…

Yami closed his eyes in bliss. Here he is, in the Domino Park, under the silver moonlight, cuddling against his rival and 'date' after a day full of fun activities.

After eating lunch at the expensive and elegant Italian restaurant, which also happened to be owned by one very smug Seto Kaiba, they went to a Duel Monsters Cards dealing store, buying a few more cards to improve their deck.

Then, they went to the Domino Library, with Yami who ooh-ed and aah-ed at the various collections of books: mainly about Ancient Egypt and History. Then, they listed the authors and titles of the books that Yami was interested in, and Kaiba immediately went to a bookstore with Yami in tow.

The brunet CEO gave the saleslady with his coldest freezing glare, urgently commanding the poor woman to ask someone to deliver the books to the Kame Game Shop, tomorrow noon at latest.

After the trip to the bookstore, Kaiba dragged a very willing Yami towards the Kaiba Mansion, where they were greeted by a smirking Mokuba. Then, the black-haired boy told them to enjoy themselves and proceeded to lock himself inside his own room, so as to not disturb the two rivals.

Kaiba showed Yami various duel disk technologies and a huge collection of rare, powerful and expensive cards. Then, Kaiba boasted his own library, to which Yami ooh-ed and aah-ed once again.

They ate dinner in the Kaiba Mansion, but the younger Kaiba brother was nowhere to be found.

And now, they are here, under the moonlight in the Domino Park. A quick check in Kaiba's cellular phone stated that it is currently nine in the evening, ten fun-filled hours since they met earlier at the mall.

Yami was so caught up in the hazy daze of stupor and romance-inclined thoughts, that he didn't notice that he is now in front of the Kame Game Shop, with Seto Kaiba standing in front of his deep blue Ferrari.

It was so… perfect, that it had happened after Yami thought that Jounouchi had stolen his loved one away from him.

Maybe, he ought to tell him about his feelings now.

Working up his courage, Yami stuttered to say, "Seto, I, you, I…"

But does Seto think of this a date?

_I couldn't say it._

"I had a nice time during our date." Seto said, a small smile brightening up his usually cold and stoic features. Yami's heart jumped, and he felt his breath leave him as Seto drew closer…

It was a simple pressure of lips against lips, but somehow, it grew to become so much more. The kiss was full of emotion – of _love _– and Yami was almost reluctant to break it.

_Damn the need to breath._

"Seto…"

"Good night, Yami." Seto said in a fluid voice, though his breathing is still a bit ragged. Yami smiled at that, and summoned his courage to drop one last kiss on Seto's pink lips. The brunet looked _glad _as Yami kissed him chastely on the lips, and Yami made a mental resolve to try it again – just to make that gorgeously stunning smile appear once more in Seto's face.

"Good night, Seto," Yami called, and as Seto began walking towards the driver's seat, Yami's voice rang in the silent sidewalk.

"Um, do you want to, you know… again… um…" Yami stammered, still unable to grasp the situation fully. He understood that he loved Seto – very much so – but he still don't know how to act properly.

"I'd see you again tomorrow," Seto promised, a happy little smirk in his face. Kaiba looked highly _amused _to see him suffer from embarrassment and to see him stammering a lot.

The blue Ferrari drove into the night, but Yami still lingered by the road, his heart fluttering.

What could have happened if I didn't go earlier? 

He really thought he had lost against Jounouchi.

A winning smirk crossed his face, as he went towards the Game Shop's door, almost bouncing on his way. He didn't particularly care if a member of the Yugi-tachi ambushed him with all types of questions, as soon as he entered the Game Shop. Right now, he didn't care if he looked as some love struck idiot, because he had to concede to the knowledge that that's what he is.

And…

As conceited as it may sound, it seemed that he is still the invincible King of Games.

* * *

**Owari

* * *

**

**Sequel** I have started writing the sequel to this fic, explaining why did Jou lie about the date… and also some other stuff

**A/N:** umm… what do you think?

**A/N 1:** Yay… Oww… I decided to use similar starting points for every scene division… every section started with the word 'Yami', and then, each section also started with the explanation of every step important in Yami's decision in helping Jou and every important part in the discovery of the hidden plan.

**A/N 2: Yami: **I think that Yami would still be overwhelmed with the experience of love/romance in this lifetime, so I made him girly/spontaneous enough, yeah, I think vulnerable is another fitting term, to his emotions. He doesn't have any experience with it, and the 'rivalry' with Jou diminished the persons he could talk to, about his feelings I hope that explained the OOC/girly/blushing Yami… but hey! Blushing and confused Yami is adorable! hugs Yami plushies

**A/N 3: **I just thought that the last line in this fic is fitted, because, Yami was so insecure about failing/succeeding in coming to terms with showing Kaiba how he felt and the last line showed that he regained his confidence (I still do think that Seto's the only one who could manage to do that – give back Yami's confidence) and that he is willing to fight for his love… sheesh, that sounded so… sappy… oh well… we need fluffy, sappy fics every now and then…


End file.
